Tenadwen "Omen" Winterleaf
Missing Tenadwen "Omen" Winterleaf, a Fae Druid whom resides in the Naeren'Nae area. Soft spoke, kind hearted, and a healer by profession. Mystery follows him. Backstory Tenadwen was born on a winter's night, and was blessed at birth with a silver tongue. His charm made him a lovable Fae and many were happy to know him. It wasn't a stretch to say his fiance, Muntun, fell into his arms without much resistance. However, when they were en route to a place to marry, Muntun fell dangerously ill. Tenadwen, a skilled herbalist, wished to aid her. He set out to grab ingrediants but in a fit of worry, he did not take time to properly check each plant. The potion he gave her did nothing but sentence her to a grim fate. Brokenhearted, he fell into a depression. Refusing to do his duty, others fell ill because of it, and many perished. When he finally noted his actions and their consequences, he took his leave of his home. Donning the name Omen, as he was convinced he brought nothing but death and despair, and swearing off emotional availibility for good, wanting no more pain. Details Omen lives alone, and tries his hardest not to depend on others, due to not wanting to risk growing close to anyone and cause the incident that drove him away to re-occur. Because of this, Omen boasts skill in both Herbalism, and hunting. He knows how to cook basic meals over a spitroast, and basic carpentry. As a Druid, he also has knowledge of mending arts, using herbs and what else he needs to help people who are suffering. He writes as a hobby, usually deep and emotional journals or poetry, and has a soft and warm singing voice. Equally, he "speaks" with spirits of the depearted, though in truth this is a mental derangement where he believes he is but no spirits are truly speaking back to him. Combat wise, he is a ranged fighter, though not experienced. Archery, and thrown weaponry are his prefered, with a small ability to use a dagger up close. He also throws miscellanious items if he feels they will do damage to what he is fighting. Equiptment Silksunder: '''This Rondel style dagger, it's hilt adorned with tiny carvings of spiders which jot out of the wood, and mockingly crawl towards the hand of the wielder, is gifted with a lethal enchantment to arthropods. The blade sunders and burns Spiders and other vermin from within, what would normally be a stab wound cutting them to the very core. '''Summer's Blaze: '''A Magical, ebony long bow curved sharply for better impact and range but worse accuracy. The bow has an enchantment that sets fire to the arrows once they soar from it. The bow has runes carved into it, which translate to "The Sun's Rays, Ever Piercing." '''Winterbane: '''A magical steel Kukri, who's hilt is embedded with decorative Ebony Wood. Winterbane is gifted with a blade that when stuck, or stabbed, against something it's blade is ingnited, searing and in some cases igniting whatever it is attacking. The Ebony is embedded with snowflakes falling towards a flame, symbolizing the Kukri's name. '''Steam/Waterblade: '''Steam is the name Omen has given one of the artifact given to him for his heroic near-sacrifice in the Ruin of the Elements. He has yet to study the sword's gifts to learn exactly the blade's purpose. Magic Omen deals in nature magic, under the mentorship of Faelyn and Lilium. '''Thornmail: '''The body is coated in a layer of brambles which provide minute protection against attacks, but also prick and shred those who touch it. This coats only the torso and arms, leaving the legs, head, and hands exposed. Appearance Omen stands 6', at a weight of 175lbs. He usually wears a dark leather cloak with hood over loose linen attire, and has a bag across his shoulder full of medical reagents. His hair, leaflike in texture and look, is a dark brown. His ears pointed, ususally hidden beneath his hood with his hair. His eyes were a dark saphire blue, as he was born in winter. His chin bears a dark brown goatee, gifted with true hair, and a bit of hair running along his lawline. His chest, back, and arms bear tribal tattoos, a symbolism of his connection to nature and spirits. His smile is warm, usually warming hearts of those who see it. He is only slightly tanned, living in forests and caves for the most of his life. His skin also bears an almost unnatural softness. Feats of Legend *Along with three others, Omen did battle with a collosal spider among the Chasm. While a heated battle, Tenadwen aided in the creature's demise with two well placed Creepdust fires. He plans to go retrieve a trophy, but his gift for this kill so far has been '''Summer's Blaze. *Completed HardCastle in 60 tries. *Nearly Drowned in the Test of Water *FINALLY kissed Sereda! *Exposed his story and true name to Faelyn. Relationships Helena - '''A new friend, eager to help Omen in his life's work. '''Mysterious Figure - '''A being who tricked himself and many others to gain power, nearly killing Tenadwen in the Challenge of Water. '''Vincent - '''Pie Buddy, guardian. '''Sereda - '''Against his better judgment, she has became a slight infatuation of his, and he finds her a lovely dwarven woman. After nearly dieing in the Challenge of Water, he and Sereda shared love's first kiss. '''Muntun - '''Former Fiance, deceased. '''Traen Cailith - Considered his first friend in the region, gave him a place to stay when he had none. 'Crystal - '''Considered the first person he feels a deep want to help. '''Prophet - '''He can go suck an egg. '''Lilium- '''The Lady of the Lake, Console, and one of his Magical tutors. '''Snowdrop- '''A dear new friend who offered him a place to sleep, and his new Alchemy tutor. '''Faelyn-' His King, and his Magical tutor. Saved him from death's door when he was nearly deceased. 'Shiemi- '''Exalibur's Daughter, and someone he is working to cure of her crippling ailment. Quotes *"Life and death are both gifts we tend to overlook, and underappreciate."'' *''"I just arrived and suddenly the shades return... Hi, my name is Omen, and my name seems to hold true."'' *''"The rain is both a gift of life to plants, but a sign of ill fate to come."'' *''"Do you often give random strangers pie?"'' *''"Do you often drink with random, strange Fae?"'' *''"I... Fucking... Hate...SPIDERS!"'' Art 8e348d31b2ad16d467704cc5176cbee4.png|Adorable Drunken Adventures 4QkCLLU.png|Omen 674dd7f462a66d5179894eaeff808ec1.png|Drunken Bar Talk a52325a5480d15be53e4fad57b25b962.png|Adora-shy d69d6a7bc56492eae233436715116473.png|Dawwww f5c43f4329c99a29d28f2cec63a5648e.png|Adventure! Category:OC Category:Fae